Terms of Surrender
by Optical Rain
Summary: After years of wandering and running from himself, Sasuke Uchiha returns to the Hidden Leaf Village to make amends and rebuild his shattered clan. Can he really win back the trust of his friends after all his crimes? Especially from a certain pink haired kunoichi...
1. Memories

Uchiha Sasuke stared at the impending storm on the horizon. Droplets of freezing water kissed his face as he walked forward into the darkness of the thick forest. He had been traveling for a week now on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. Time forced his mind into flashbacks of the open country and missions with Team Seven. He did not really know where he was going, it had been years since he last set foot on these endless, rolling grasslands and forests that one could get lost in forever.

Lost..Uchiha Sasuke was lost in more ways than one. His sharp eyes scanned the grey perimeter around him, always on the alert. It was automatic, he had learned long ago to be careful on the road. Bands on petty thieves and desperate beggars tended to lie just around the corner. In his case mostly the occasional squad of ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village.

They weren't out to get him anymore. Over time it seems as if they forgot about him. As if the Uchiha name faded away and the monstrous killings he committed were cast aside.

After the Fourth Great Ninja War, squads ranging from Chunin level to ANBU assassination teams had been sent out to destroy him. With a united ninja alliance it seemed as if there was little chance of Sasuke being able to remain hidden forever.

There was nowhere he could run. Sasuke dared not stay in one place for too long for fear of somebody recognizing him. He had grown more paranoid with age, though he didn't admit it to himself.

Often he could not find sleep and when he did he was plagued by nightmares. Blood running down from his eyes, dripping from his chin into his hands.

A pink kunoichi falling, right in front of him as his Chidori spear tore through her chest. That surprised look in her brilliant green eyes before they drooped into unconsciousness..

There was shouting everywhere and he could see all their mouths moving but he couldn't hear anything. His hands were shaking. Why was he shaking?

Sasuke awoke with a start. His hands were sweaty as they clutched a handful of the forest grass. He must have fallen asleep. That had been careless of him.

"Careless indeed," A solemn voice whispered from the branches. Sasuke sat up and buried his face in his hand. That voice..

"Kakashi.." Sasuke said, not bothering to look up at his former mentor. Kakashi landed soundlessly and drew near him, a familiar green book open in his hand.

"I take it you are ready then?"

Ready? To go back and face what he had once deserted in search of power? Was there even a possibility that things could go back to the way they were before?

His friends, his teacher, his village...and the pink haired girl that had used to follow him around everywhere. The annoying girl with the dumb blond always making a scene. So annoying.

"Yeah..I'm ready."

* * *

To be completely honest here, I've been meaning to try something a little spontaneous lately. Let's see where that takes me (and Sasuke-Kun!). I know its a little depressing now but its going to clear up, I promise. R&R please!


	2. Hidden Motives

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

"Its been a long time..Sasuke," Kakashi said coolly, tearing himself away from his Icha Icha book and keeping perfectly still. The raven gave a low scoff, not daring to move first.

"I'm surprised you're even still alive. We have orders to destroy you on sight and not just in the Hidden Leaf," Kakashi said, his one calculating eye narrowing.

"I have my ways Kakashi," Sasuke replied simply.

This wasn't good. What was Kakashi up to? If he was going to return to Konoha he didn't want to shed any more blood. There was enough of it on his hands. Of course, he didn't expect the Leaf to let bygones be bygones...

There was a long silence as the two ninja sized each other up, each trying to predict the others intentions. That his first encounter is with Kakashi was simply rotten luck, but Sasuke had known the risks the moment he had set foot in the Land of Fire.

Sasuke's hand slowly inched closer to his Kusanagi blade. He half regretted this little homecoming already but running away now was not an option. If need be he was prepared to die in the land of his clansmen as the last Uchiha.

He took no pride in the thought. There was no glory, no heroic death in turning himself in as opposed to the many ninja who had given up their lives in the war.

There was a glint of steel and Sasuke barely put up his blade in time to block the Copy Ninja's attack. The kunai met the blade with a clank, the metal screeching as they put force behind their weapons trying to push the other back.

"If you thought it was going to be as easy as walking into the village and getting thrown into prison for the rest of your life, think again," Kakashi said roughly.

With renewed strength Kakashi forced Sasuke to give ground. The Uchiha gracefully flipped back through the air and landed a few feet away, his blade ready for another attack.

"I ought to finish what I started on the bridge right here and now." Kakashi remarked seriously.

Suddenly the memories started floodingback. How eager he had been to go toe to toe with Kakashi...The sour taste of bloodlust never left him each time he replayed that day. It was a memory he wished he could forget.

"Kakashi.." Sasuke started, but his opponent was already rushing at him. There was no time to think.

In a flurry of swipes, jabs and lightning-fast footwork the two opponents tore through the forest trying to get the upper hand.

Frustrated and on the defensive, Sasuke could think of no way to escape the situation. He could sense his former master's anger and knew that Kakashi was just releasing pent up steam. If he really wanted to kill him, then why wasn't he using any jutsu?

Of course, Kakashi had always been harder to read than most. Could he be trying contain the fight so that no other ninja in the proximity would be alerted? That would complicate things..

He needed to end this before it got out of hand. Sasuke jumped from the top of a branch and rolled in perfect time across the forest floor, sitting up on his knee. Kakashi followed him, tensing for his next move.

"I didn't come here to fight you Kakashi. The war has long been over and I have no quarrel with the Leaf anymore," Sasuke grunted, standing up slowly. As soon as he said those words he realized how pathetic he sounded, but he gave no hint of embarrassment.

What else could he say? After deserting his village, siding with the enemy and trying to kill his former teammates on more than one occasion, Sasuke didn't truly think that he could come back from that. Maybe the real reason he brought himself here was to face some kind of punishment. The war had left too many wounds...

He had done what needed to be done at the time. Taking revenge on Itachi had set in motion a path that he always thought had been inevitable. A path of solitude and the cleansing of his clan. Yet in his fleeting hours of rest and travel after the war there was always one thought he always came back to: what would have happened had he chosen to stay in the village that night so many years ago?

He remembered it so vividly. The overwhelming desire to obtain power at any cost, even at the cost of his own body. At the expense of the two he had come to think of as his comrades. That night he had hesitated however, as he watched Sakura's sleeping form on the bench he had laid her on.

She had begged him to stay. She had pleaded and promised many things which sounded so childish even now. Yet in her moonlit face and teary eyes he had seen a future he could have been proud of. It had been a flash and nothing more but he had felt it.

"What are you planning Sasuke? If you're after the Naruto-" Kakashi started, blocking a kick from the raven and retaliating with one swift movement to trip and knock him off his feet.

"I'm not here for the Nine-Tails," Sasuke interrupted, taking a jump back from his opponent and catching his breath.

"I'm here to restore my clan and honor my brother's memory," he glared, rallying himself at the thought of his brother's noble sacrifice. "Its what Itachi would have wanted," he added.

As much as Sasuke wanted to return for his own private reasons, he knew that he would sound more convincing if he acted like his motivation was Itachi. It was a long shot but it was his only chance.

There was a pause and Sasuke saw Kakashi's eyebrow raise in suspicion. Or maybe it was in surprise? Either way before he had a chance to put up his blade, Sasuke felt the sharp edge of the knife hovering close to his throat. Kakashi had gotten older but he had not slowed down at all, he was behind him now.

Sasuke braced himself, deactivating his Sharingan and lowering his kusanagi slowly in surrender. If Kakashi wanted his blood that badly, he was at least content that it was him ending it all. It was with his former master's techniques that he had terrorized the ninja world in the first place.

"...Lowering your weapon? I thought you were the type to go down fighting, Sasuke," Kakashi whispered after an uncomfortable silence. "I think I'm a little disappointed."

He released Sasuke, expertly spinning the kunai in his hand before tucking it away. If he was surprised the Uchiha didn't show it. He said nothing as he watched his master opening his ridiculous book once again. "You've certainly grown, haven't you?"

"Why are you..?"

"If I had wanted to kill you, I would have in your sleep. But I needed to verify something," Kakashi said as a matter-of-fact but his eye crinkled up in sly, cautious smile.

"He must have been watching me from the higher branches. Tch.." Sasuke chided himself for letting his guard down. That he could so easily let someone sneak up on him like that. Was he becoming too careless about his own life?

Or was he just tired of fighting?

The early rays of morning light broke through the ceiling of leaves above them, stretching through the ground and covering the two ninja in a blanket of warmth. A small leaf swished from side to side as it fell in front of Sasuke and landed on his hand.

The raven looked at his former master with a determined and focused look on his face. Kakashi motioned to him to follow and the two set off without another word.

xxx

Sasuke knew that Kakashi was far from convinced about his intentions. In fact he may just be wanting to throw him to the bigger dogs and then let the village tear him apart like they were probably starving to do. Strangely enough the jounin seemed pretty relaxed, absorbed in his perverted book.

Whatever the reason, Sasuke didn't care. He just wanted to get to the village and see it with his own eyes again. It was strange how calm he was about returning. He wasn't sure if it was because he had convinced himself already that he was going to be put to death. He had no real plan and that wasn't like him at all. Nevertheless he followed the Copy Ninja, jumping fast through the thick and almost ancient branches.

They never spoke much after their little skirmish. Once, Sasuke noted how convenient it had been for Kakashi to be near the border on his arrival.

"Oh well, I was in the neighborhood. You don't really forget your student's chakra," Kakashi replied as they ate around a small fire he had lit with fire-style.

Kakashi never slept. The Uchiha knew he was being watched for any attempts to escape but he had no such plans to retreat now. As annoying as it was he thought it best that he get used to being under surveillance from now on anyway.

As they got closer to the village Sasuke felt a knot of anticipation. The path was becoming familiar now, even after all these years he could remember it. He started wondering just how much the village had changed after the war. Instantly an image of Naruto and Sakura crossed his mind.

So many questions raced through his head. Had Naruto gotten even stronger than what he had seen during the war? Stronger than him?

Was Sakura...?

The memory of that day threatened to bubble up to the surface but he crushed it quickly. He was sure that Sakura had made it out alright. He hadn't thought it was possible but she had grown even more annoying...and somehow tougher with their last, fateful encounter.

Kakashi jumped from the last branch into the open path before them. To their right and straight ahead were the great gates of Konoha, busy with the shuffle of travelers, villagers and ninja. It had not changed one bit.

"Well! Here we are at last. I don't think I need to tell you to behave this time, do I?" Kakashi led him inside through the gate, still focused on his book. He waived to the gate's shinobi guards, who stood with their mouths slightly open as they walked by so casually.

Sasuke followed him through the maze of busy streets, dodging people eager to get home after a hard day's work. It felt so strange..as if he were merely returning from a really long and pointless mission like the old days in Team Seven.

The whispering had started even before he had stepped foot inside the gate. A group of ninja watched here and there with angry looks and drawn kunai. People pointed and others just skirted out of their way. Sasuke drew his traveling hood, willing himself to remain calm.

He was not some circus animal being paraded through the village, he wished these people would get lost. If a fight erupted he was in no shape to fight his way out alive.

Most ninja they met on their way to the Hokage's lodge nodded to Kakashi, probably thinking that he had captured the Uchiha traitor and brought him for punishment. When they noticed that there were no shackles or cuffs on him they scrunched up their faces in puzzlement. No one dared stop to talk to them and to Sasuke's surprise no ANBU escorts came to take him like he had expected.

Before he long he found himself inside the Hokage's lodge and Kakashi stopped next to the door while he closed his book.

"Do try to keep that attitude under control, will you? You'll be talking to the Hokage."

The silver haired ninja crinkled his eye in a small smile, which Sasuke found as creepy as he had when he had been thirteen and yet still strangely reassuring. Maybe Kakashi was a bit happier than he let on but he couldn't be sure. The moment of truth was here and he just wanted to get it over with.

Sasuke stepped forward and opened the door.

* * *

Ohh I wonder what Sasuke-Kun will face now that he's back in the village! Well that's for me to know and for you to find out ;) haha.

A big thank you for those who have reviewed! I know this was a bit of a lengthy chapter but I'm trying to get the story moving along to the good stuff. And yes, the fluff is coming people. Don't forget to R&R please!


	3. Blond Trouble

A/N: I know my updating has been kinda sporadic since I started, so I've decided to update Fridays starting next chapter barring that I'm free and no exams are in the horizon. If something comes up I'll try to update a day earlier but no promises. On to the chappie then, enjoy!

_I in no way, shape or form own Naruto._

* * *

It had been one of the longest weeks in recent memory. Sakura lazily pushed the doors open to the last rays of sunset and waited, taking in a breath of fresh air. At the hospital it smelled like even the air was sterilized and that made her sick sometimes. Ino rushed out after her, diving right into her latest batch of village gossip.

"You won't believe it but you know the girl I work with at the flower shop? I keep seeing her with Shino everytime I run into him and its _so_ weird. I mean how does that even work? The guy barely says three words to anyone. Don't tell me its just me."

Sakura nodded at her childhood friend and rival, half-listening as she droned on. She was good at replying at just the right time with a stream of "yeah" and "that's weird" whenever she was supposed to answer but her mind was on something else. Or rather _on_ someone else.

Ever since Naruto headed out on a mission with Guy's team last week she had been caught up in thinking about their future as ninja. Sakura had treated the blonde to a ramen fest as was becoming a tradition whenever either of them had a mission. Of course Naruto had taken it with an outburst of pure excitement, turning heads all around them as usual.

She smiled. Sometimes Naruto could be so annoying and yet it seemed like he was the only one in her life who she really clicked with. How in the world did that ever happen?

"Sakuraaaa? Are you listening to me at all Forehead? Shikamaru, Choji and I are going out for some dinner, want to join us?" Ino asked as they stopped at a crossroads.

Sakura blinked in confusion for a moment before understanding. "Oh I have too much to do tonight Ino. Shishou has me swamped in scrolls I have to learn but thanks."

"Alright..but you've been really out of it this week you know. Call me if you get too sick alright?" Ino made her promise as she departed reluctantly. Not wanting to worry Ino too much she smiled and waved her off as she turned the corner down the street and disappeared.

Sakura sighed and sat down in a nearby bench, feeling terribly alone all of a sudden. "Ino's right, I've been screwing up more times than I can count at the hospital recently. Shishou is bound to give me an ugly talking to tomorrow." she thought, dreading the conversation with the hot-headed Hokage already.

Lately she couldn't help becoming distracted. She had taken to thinking about the future and what it might hold. Did she really want to just fight and defend the village for the rest of her life?

Wasn't there more to it than that? It had never occurred to her before but there was something about the way she kept noticing small children around the village and babies in their mother's arms.

Sakura blushed a little at the thought of holding her own and having those cute little fists play with her pink hair. It wasn't just the routine she and Naruto have been going through, its all the senseless death and destruction she also couldn't stop thinking about from the war. All those families torn apart..

How could anything like that be solved with a signed piece of paper and old men shaking each others hands reluctantly?

"Everyone is now on the road to rebuilding and expanding. Maybe I'm right to think this way..maybe I should be doing a little bit of building of my own away from work. I want a family too.." Sakura thought, stunning herself with the realization.

She stared at the open night sky and let that sink in for a moment. After so much death she could use something a little more exciting and positive. As she pondered her gaze fell to the bench she was sitting on, turning her memory to that night.

It was the same bench that Sasuke had left her in before he had departed against her desperate pleas. It all seemed so long ago..where was he now?

"Sasuke.."

xXx

The next day she winced as she woke up with various medical scrolls spread out across her bed. Her hand automatically searched for the scar just above her right breast where his Chidori spear had torn through. It was a daily reminder of the man she loved and how far he had...no, she didn't like to think about it.

She flexed her right shoulder carefully before climbing out of bed and starting her morning routine. As she adjusted her headband Sakura looked miserably at the abandoned scrolls. There was really no way she was going to get away with not studying her assignments this time.

Stumbling out of her apartment in resignation she thought of the excuses she could give her shishou when she noticed something odd was going on. Most of the stores in the village should be packed by noon but there was almost nobody on the street.

"Not even that, everyone that _is_ around seems to be acting so strangely and gloomy." Sakura noted, her head turning away from a pair of old women in deep conversation.

"They should have executed him on the spot."

"I always said that Tsunade was too soft. Softer than the Third, and that's saying something considering all the stuff he let Naruto get away with."

Sakura flinched a little at the harsh scoff from one of the passing women. Its true that Tsunade wasn't the best woman to get to know and learn from. There were plenty in the village who didn't approve of the way she handled things, but nevertheless Sakura felt nothing but pride for her shishou.

For a minute she felt she should turn around and give that old granny a piece of her mind but she was already late for her rounds. When she got to the hospital she found a messy commotion of medical ninja running down the halls and nurses pushing the beds of patients into their rooms or at the front desk. Suddenly a blaze of orange stood in front of her.

"Sakura-chan! You've got to help him," Naruto said breathlessly after jumping from the waiting room to where she was in a flash and catching her unawares.

"Naruto! How many times have I told you not to do that?!" She fumed and struck him on the head, making the blond stumble back and clutch at his hair.

Despite the bad greeting Sakura quickly scanned the blonde for any new bruises or deep wounds. It was no secret that Naruto always got himself in the worst of scuffles, leading her to clean up the mess. She relaxed, satisfied that the blonde was as healthy and obnoxious as ever.

"But Sakura, you have to check up on Bushy-Brows! He got hurt pretty bad in our mission!" Naruto insisted, pointing to the room down the hall where Lee probably was. Sakura immediately got down to business and headed there, Naruto right behind her.

"What happened? Was it a rogue ninja? Did the whole team get out of there safe?" Sakura shot as she dodged a pair of doctors heading the opposite way. The last thing she wanted to hear was that someone didn't end up coming back. She had enough friends that weren't working at the hospital anymore.

"Uhh..well..umm" Naruto scratched at his head as they entered the room.

Lee immediately sat up at the sight of Sakura, wincing at the exertion but beaming at her .

"Sakura! You've come to check up on me!"

From what she could see Lee was pretty much intact except for some really bad bruising in the abdominal area. Naruto shifted uncomfortably next to Sakura, making hand gestures near his neck to Lee that Sakura didn't notice.

"Lee..what happened to you?" Sakura asked worriedly as she checked the clipboard attached to the foot of the bed. She scrolled through the medical jargon and pills that the med ninja before her ordered but nothing seemed to detail what exactly was the cause of the bruising.

"It was nothing Sakura, really!" Lee said rather nervously, eyes shifting between Naruto's desperate gestures and Sakura's narrowing green eyes. "Just a little fight that's all.."

Sakura's head turned suddenly to her knuckleheaded teammate, catching him in the act. Naruto ceased his gesturing immediately with a large grin and a hand scratching the back of his head.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me, Naruto?" Sakura said sweetly but with eyes full of venom as she towered menacingly over the blonde.

"Me? uh, no! Not at all..I.." Naruto stammered, backing against the wall.

"Spill it!"

"Naruto and I were just having a little sparring match Sakura. To test which one of us has been really taking advantage of the power of youth in getting stronger!" Lee piped up before Sakura had a chance to clobber Naruto.

"That Rasengan of his is truly amazing! I will wear this scar proudly as I train to get stronger than Naruto!"

"Heh heh" Naruto chuckled at the bob-haired ninja but Sakura's eyes widened in horror. She immediately pointed a finger at Naruto, who scrambled to put his arms around his head. "You used Rasengan on Lee?! Naruto, you could have seriously hurt him! How could you possibly become more moronic with each passing day?!"

"No no no! It was at half power, it wasn't going to seriously hurt him, just toss him back a little! Lee's gone through far worse than that!" Naruto retorted in his defense. Sakura was about to strangle the clueless fool when the emergency bell went off on the viacom. A flurry of white coats immediately ran past Lee's room, medical ninja yelling orders to nurses nearby to get the cart ready for the patient.

"Huh? What's going on out there?" Naruto poked his head out into the hall but Sakura pulled him back in and shook her head. "Wait here with Lee will you? And for heaven's sake, try not to kill him while I'm gone."

"Aye aye!" Naruto saluted her and Sakura rolled her eyes before heading to the main emergency room where all the activity was going on. From across the room she could see the patient wrapped in quick bandages as they lifted him into the cart but not much else.

"Excuse me nurse," Sakura tapped one of the nearby nurses, who was fetching an IV tube from the shelf next to her. "What's the situation? Is it critical?"

"We're not completely sure. He has some serious bruising and deep bite marks from what I could see. Maybe a big dog," The nurse told her hurriedly before dashing off to deliver the tube.

Within moments the giant mass of white dispersed around the bed as they wheeled him in and Sakura held her breath as their eyes met for the first time in years.

"Sakura," Sasuke snarled, struggling against so many hands touching him. "Tell these people to back off, I'm fine."

She couldn't get a single word out as the medical team rushed past her. They pushed the Uchiha into one of the reserve rooms nearby and crowded in despite pretty loud threats from the raven.

As Sakura stood shocked against the wall for support a shadow crept up on her with silver spiky hair.

"Sensei?" Sakura croaked, not even surprised to see him there but searching his face for some explanation.

Kakashi kept his eyes on his perverted book and scratched his head. "That boy just cannot stay out of trouble," he muttered, mostly to himself. "He reminds me of-"

"Sasuukeeeeee!" Naruto's voice boomed from down the hall.

Kakashi sighed.

* * *

Alright I won't lie, I had fun writing this chapter. So what do you think, did the Uchiha genius fall into a puddle? Got bitten by insects with really sharp teeth? Get overrun by a crowd of raving fangirls? Whether good or totally lame let me know! And thanks to those who have reviewed so far (and you lurkers too, I know you're out there).

See ya soon!


End file.
